


Varlie Week 2019

by Poison332



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: All Kinds of Kissing, Blood, Boats and Ships, Comfort, Drugs, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Future, Hell, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Prostitution, Sleepy Kisses, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison332/pseuds/Poison332
Summary: My entries for the Varlie week that's happening on Tumblr!1. First Date2. Canoe/Boat Ride3. Comfort4. Snow5. After Work6. Future7. Anything goes
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. First Date

“Vaggie, you remember our first date?”  
At that question, Vaggie had to take a step back. It was the funniest memory in all her time in Hell. How could she forget?  
Before they met, Vaggie was just another demon in hell, living life. Well, afterlife. She was no short of customers unlike her life before; there barely any women looking for a good fuck. Here in Hell, prostitution was like a nine-to-five job. On average, it was around four to five customers a day for her.  
So, it came as a complete surprise that the Princess of Hell was offering her triple of what she earns daily for a night on the town. She couldn’t resist such an offer.  
That night, Vaggie and Charlie went dancing, had dinner and even went sightseeing near a popular blood lake. All that time, Charlie was whispering sweet words of romance into her ears. Vaggie heard them many times before, but they weren’t as smooth as the princess’. The Salvadoran had to admit; this was a fun night. But this royal girl was a customer, and the night was still young.  
When they got back to Vaggie’s place, she got everything ready for the night while Charlie went to wash up in the bathroom; toys, gags, chains, the whole package. She was going to be paid a hefty amount, so this is like a deluxe premium deal or something. It’s just something to show Charlie her thanks.  
But when the princess came out of the bathroom…  
…she couldn’t help but laugh her ass off.  
Here she was, with whip in hand, adorning the sexiest lingerie she had, along with a smile that was ready for a long night. And standing there in the doorway was Charlie, the Princess of Hell, Daughter of Lucifer himself…  
…wearing pink pajamas dotted with cotton candy and puppies. It instantly killed the mood, but somehow, it was a good thing when it happened.  
That night and almost every night she had Charlie as a client, they would sit and chat about their day. Soon, Vaggie grew to love listening to the princess. They became fast friends and that soon grew into them becoming a couple. As for the offer, it was a one-time deal. All those nights together were on the house.  
About a few months later, Vaggie just finished serving a customer when Charlie came to her in tears. The prostitute was ready for a fight and asked her who it was that made her cry. The princess replied that it was her dad. She further explained that she pitched an idea she had to him. The response was less than supportive.   
Vaggie asked what the idea was. Charlie explained that she thought of creating a hotel of sorts, with the purpose of rehabilitating sinners and getting them to Heaven as a way of taking care of the rising problem of overpopulation in Hell. Her dad hated it, but at least her mom sort of not hated it, at least enough for some encouragement.  
Tears started to form again in Charlie’s eyes. After calming down her temper, Vaggie thought of a way to cheer her up. She got close to the princess and booped her nose with her own. She then told her that her idea needed some work, and who better to help than she? The princess told her to prove it.  
She got her proof the next day. Vaggie sent a text to Charlie that she was giving up on prostitution, all to help her on her “passion project.” As more proof, she went and found a perfect place for the hotel. It was a bit run down after an annual Extermination, but it was manageable. All they had to do was clean up the place, remodel and refurbish it and it would be good as new.  
And so here they were, all those years later. They fixed up the hotel, found their first client with the porn star Angel Dust, had an interview with Katie Killjoy on 666 News that went south, had a lucky -or unlucky- encounter with the Radio Demon Alastor, and gained two new staff members.  
Vaggie couldn’t believe how far she came from being a prostitute to be an assistant manager of a hotel. Sure, the hotel wasn’t getting any patrons and Angel’s progress was reset, but Charlie needed the help. Vaggie was willing to commit one hundred percent of herself into this place as well as the princess who made it possible.  
The couple were just about to sleep in their room at the top floor when Charlie asked that question. Although it all did play out like a date, they weren’t exactly dating. But it did create something wonderful and beautiful.   
“Yeah, I remember. I remember how much of a big fluffy dork you are.”  
“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’ve grown out of them.”  
“You’re wearing them right now.”  
“Vaggggiiiieee!”


	2. Boat Ride

As they were drifting lazily in the middle of the crimson lake, Vaggie couldn’t help but be enchanted every time Charlie sings. Her voice is angelic, as ironic as it is considering she’s a demon born in Hell.  
Vaggie wouldn’t mind spending eternity riding on a boat in a lake filled with the blood and bones of the damned. If it meant listening to Charlie’s swooning voice, she would take that over Paradise any day. All the angels in Heaven cannot hold a candle to the royal girl in front of her.  
It feels unfair, though. Charlie is a great singer. Marvelous, even. It only seemed right to want to dance for her as a way of saying thanks. She is a great dancer herself.  
Too bad she’s on a boat. Last thing she wants is for the two of them to trail blood all around the Hotel. Then again, Nifty could handle it if they did.  
While thinking of the hotel, the moth demon didn’t notice that she was staring with a small smile until Charlie pointed it out. The royal demon just finished her song and told Vaggie that it was almost time to head back. She told her this twice.  
Vaggie felt foolish, but then again, she was in love.  
As they got back to shore and stowed away their boat, they couldn’t tear each others’ gaze away. To think, a lowly demon like Vaggie managed to find love in the arms of a demon princess like Charlie. She was the luckiest demon in all of Hell.   
During the walk back to the hotel, Charlie managed to sneak a quick kiss on Vaggie’s cheek.  
That did it. The moth demon’s mind was made up.  
Charlie is getting a special dance tonight.


	3. Comfort

Vaggie has a temper.  
The denizens of Hell, especially the men, manage to fuck up her day in someway or another. Now it gets a little bit worse, now that the hotel was starting to fill up.   
Every day, Angel gets in the way by flirting with some of the clients and Alastor tries various means of dissuading patrons from getting redeemed. Of course, Vaggie does her best to keep them away from bothering the sinners. They always get her blood boiling. However, the real problem comes whenever Charlie is present; Not that the princess makes her angry, never.  
It’s everyone who looks at her.   
These demons eyeing her girlfriend.  
Oh, that gets her seething.  
What’s worst is that Charlie doesn’t notice. While checking up on things and seeing if anybody needed anything, she doesn’t know about the wandering eyes; the eyes of other demons looking her up and down as she walked by. Vaggie should know because she sees it happen. She wouldn’t feel sorry for a demon if they so much as touch her.  
And touch her they did.  
Vaggie’s fist came flying straight across their cheek. Despite her having enough force in her punch to knock someone out, this one demon was a fighter. What followed was a brawl in the hotel lobby that ended with the assailant booted out by Husk and filed as “Irredeemable until further notice,” and Vaggie left bloodied and bruised. This was nothing compared to some scraps she got into in the past, but, as she sat with a scowl on her face while Charlie tended to her wounds, she felt something fester in her heart besides anger.  
Her hard scowl softened to a wiggling frown. She felt a stinging feeling in her one good eye. And Charlie noticed. The princess thought she somehow hurt Vaggie unintentionally, but it wasn’t the bruises or the cuts that hurt.  
Vaggie told Charlie that she felt guilty. The princess was surprised that the moth demon would feel guilty about punching someone in the face. She understood that the girl was just looking out for her. But that wasn’t the reason why Vaggie felt guilty.  
She felt guilty because she drove away a patron of this hotel. She told her this and it had her in tears. Nothing could make Vaggie feel worse than the dread and fear of disappointing Charlie. This hotel is Charlie’s dream, for fuck’s sake. For her to hit a client only for him to get kicked out almost indefinitely, she felt like she was standing in the princess’ way.   
Vaggie couldn’t help but feel the need to be punished, but not in their usual fun way. As she was thinking unsavory thoughts, Charlie scooted closer to her and wrapped her in a warming hug. She told Vaggie that what happened at the lobby was not her fault. That demon chose to be redeemed but they also chose to mess with her hotel staff. The path to redemption is not something you do alone in this hotel. If anyone treats her staff that way, she would beat them senseless. If she could.  
Violence wasn’t her forte.  
After all the tears were wiped away thanks to Charlie’s handkerchief, Vaggie almost felt better. The princess suggested that the moth demon stay in their room for the remainder of the day while she goes out and deal with the residents. This fills Vaggie with dread, but she’s reassured when Charlie leans in and gives a loving kiss on the lips, saying, “Don’t worry, you know I can take care of myself.”  
She did know that. Satan, was she stupid! But what she didn’t know was that while Charlie did know that Vaggie can be too protective at times, it certainly was greatly appreciated.


End file.
